


Love of a Lifetime

by xoxogemma



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogemma/pseuds/xoxogemma
Summary: Louis loses his mom and Harry tries to comfort him.





	

Harry awoke to the sound of his best friends muffled sobs from the room next door. He felt tears of his own begin to form in the corners of his dazzling green eyes. He felt Louis' pain even if he hadn't experienced the same kind on his own. He sighed and wiped the tears off of his cheeks with the back of his hand. He knew that the only thing he could do for Louis was to go and comfort him in his time of need. As close as Harry had been to Jay, it was Louis that had lost his mom. Harry had to be strong.   
        Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, trying to hastily put some sweat pants and a t-shirt on. He pulled the door to his room open and tiredly shuffled to Louis' room. He debated on knocking but decided against it. He turned the knob and slowly pushed on the door.   
                "Lou?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.   
        Harry stepped into the room and looked at his broken best friend. Louis was sitting in his bed with his comforter pulled up to his chin. He was hiding his face in his knees that were pulled to his chest. Harry's heart broke as he watched the older boy's shoulders shake as he sobbed. Louis had clearly not heard Harry when he walked in.  
                "Lou?" Harry said a little louder, this time startling the boy.  
        Louis looked at Harry standing in his doorway, alarmed by his entrance. He started to say something. he tried to force words to escape from his raw throat and dry lips. But, he soon found that the words would not come. As he sat, watching the man he loved in the doorway, he felt an even more overpowering urge to cry. He had just lost his mother and all he wanted or rather needed was Harry to wrap his arms around him and kiss his sorrows away. The feeling of knowing that he couldn't have that single, solitary thing that wanted broke his heart all over again. He felt the dam break again. He resumed his sobbing as Harry rushed to his side.  
        Harry sat on Louis' bed and pulled the older boy onto his lap, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and cried into his chest. Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair. They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours.  
        Finally, Louis climbed off of Harry's lap and sat on the bed beside him, wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks.   
                "I'm sorry for the break down." He managed to say. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. "And for waking you up at..." He trailed away as he looked over at his alarm clock. "three a.m." He finished with a sigh.  
        Louis dropped his head into hands.  
                "I don't know what i'm doing. I can't sleep. I can't eat. It's been weeks. I just think about her all the time." Louis said, looking up and into Harry's eyes.  
        Harry fought back tears of his own as he saw how totally crushed this beautiful boy was. Louis had dropped his gaze to his hands and Harry did the only thing he knew to do to regain his attention. He placed his hand on top of Louis'.   
                "Don't ever apologize for waking me or breaking down in front of me. Absolutely any time you need me or want me around, i'll be there. You just lost your mum. It takes more than a few weeks to get over something like that, Lou." Harry said, completely aware of the intense eye contact they were making. Louis did't know it but Harry had completely fallen for him as well.  
        Harry reached his hand up to Louis' face and wiped away a stray tear from his cheek.  
                "Harry?" Louis asked in a timid voice.  
                "Yeah?" Harry replied with his hand still cupping and stroking Louis' cheek.   
                "Stop me if you want to." Louis said as he pulled Harry's head towards his and kissed him.    
        The kiss was soft at first, almost as if Louis were testing the waters. Harry could hardly believe that Louis' lips were touching his own. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. Louis pulled away.  
                "I love you." He said breathlessly.   
        Harry had never heard anything so beautiful in his life. He was so surprised that he forgot to say anything at all. He saw Louis' face drop in rejection.  
                "No no no, baby. No. I love you. I love you too. I was just surprised." He managed to say.   
        Louis' face lit up as he reconnected their lips.   
        Louis pulled at the end of Harry's shirt, indicating that he wanted it off. Harry happily obliged and pulled it over his head, throwing it in an unknown location in the room. He gently pushed Louis down onto the bed and straddled his waist. His lips traveled from Louis' lips to his cheek. He kissed Louis' cheek softly and continued his kisses down to Louis' neck, nibbling as he went. He ran his hands down Louis' chest followed by his lips.   
                "I love your body." Harry whispered into Louis' skin.   
        Louis hummed in appreciation.   
                "Make love to me. Make me forget. Just for a few minutes." Louis begged.   
        Harry looked up from Louis' chest and smiled as he saw the longing in his eyes.   
                "It would be my pleasure." Harry whispered.   
        Harry ran his lips over Louis' stomach down to the lining of his boxers. He Held Louis' gaze as he slowly moved Louis' boxers down from round his waist. As Harry exposed Louis' naked body, he noticed how hard the blue eyed beauty was for him already. He smiled as he licked down the side of Louis' throbbing erection. Louis' body shuddered involuntarily as Harry wrapped his lips around the tip of Louis' cock. As he began to move his head up and down, he could feel Louis thrust into his mouth.   
                "Oh my God, Haz." Louis mumbled. He was so wrapped up in the sheer pleasure from Harry's mouth, he almost couldn't control the words spilling from his lips.   
        Harry was encouraged by Louis' outburst. He began to move his head in a faster, rhythmic pace. He let his tongue wrap around the underside of Louis' dick with every bob of his head. Harry could feel Louis' body tense. He knew his lover was about to cum and he wasn't ready for that quite yet.   
        To Harry, it wasn't about trying to get off or make Louis cum as fast as possible so that it could be his turn. Louis had asked, no, begged him to make him forget. He needed some release from the blinding pain he felt every day. He found no escape in sleep, music, or family. This was the one thing Harry could do to help Louis forget and he wanted to drag that out for as long as physically possible.   
        Harry pulled his head away from Louis' cock, earning himself a mumble of disapproval and a glare.   
                "What did you do that for?" Louis asked, desperate to cum.   
                "We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Harry replied with a smirk.   
        Harry pulled off his own sweatpants and discarded them somewhere in the room as well. Louis almost moaned when he saw how big Harry's cock was.   
                "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." Harry mumbled as moistened his index and middle finger.   
        He pulled his fingers from his mouth and massaged Louis' entrance, letting one finger slip inside. Louis' body jolted in pain. Harry hated to hurt his love, but he knew that the pain would soon disappear and be replaced with an unimaginable amount of pleasure. He let Louis' body adjust before slipping another finger inside. Louis' face contorted in agony. Harry quickly pulled his fingers away from Louis.  
                "Lou, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so much." Harry pleaded with Louis to understand.   
                "Haz, i'm fine, baby. You're fine. Keep going. My body will adjust." Louis said lovingly, running his hand through Harry's hair.   
        Harry sighed in relief that Louis wasn't angry with him.  
                "Are you sure you want me to keep going?" He asked, hopeful that Louis would say yes.   
                "Very badly."Louis replied.   
        Harry chuckled and resumed where he had left off. He stretched Louis' entrance out to where he was ready for Harry to be inside of him. By that point, Louis was almost begging for just that. Harry lined his cock up with Louis' hole and slid himself inside of the man he loved with every part of his being.   
        Louis gasped as he felt the entirety of Harry inside of him. He moaned in ecstasy as Harry hit his prostate with every thrust of his hips. The pleasure was immeasurable. Louis couldn't stop the noises escaping from his mouth. As Louis moaned, it drove Harry mad. Harry never expected to be the one who would have to keep it together. He willed himself to think about anything but the writhing boy beneath him. He knew that he wouldn't last long if he didn't. However, it was to no avail. He couldn't shake Louis' cries of pleasure. He felt them in every inch of his body. He finally conceded to his own pleasure.  
                "Lou, i'm about to...to..." He managed to gasp.   
        Louis was a mess himself.  
                "Me too, Haz." He said with ragged breaths.  
        Harry thrust twice more into Louis before Louis came hard. Harry felt Louis tighten around his cock. He came into him almost immediately. He collapsed onto his love. Their sweaty bodies were intertwined in a mass of tangled limbs.   
        After a few minutes of lying there in a cocoon of bliss, Harry lifted his head to say something. Yet, when he did, he saw that Louis was asleep. For the first time since his mom had passed, Louis was in a deep sleep. Harry smiled and rolled beside his Louis, wrapping him in his arms. He knew Louis would be alright eventually. And, he would be here to help distract him until he was. 


End file.
